


Yes, Sir

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crocodile is a man-whore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Oc is his secretary, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, she loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: Miss All-Hallows-Eve has been in love with her boss, the legendary Shichibukai Sir Crocodile, since she started working for him. But he never even looks her way, instead bringing an endless stream of gorgeous women to his bed. She is forced to listen to him pleasure them, dreaming of the day he would see her as more than an employee.
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Miss All-Hallows-Eve sighed as she tried to focus on the papers in front of her. The sounds of a woman screaming in pleasure coming through the large doors behind her made her bite her lip furiously. It was distracting every time, but today especially so. She shifted uncomfortably, smoothing her emerald dress as she did.  
She wore it in hopes her boss, Sir Crocodile, or Mr. Zero would finally notice her and take her to bed instead of the unending parade of gorgeous women, but he had barely glanced at her as he ushered the giggling blonde into his room; a charming smirk on his handsome, scarred face.  
She turned back to the papers, ready to work. One particularly loud scream caught her by surprise and she gripped her thighs, fighting a moan.  
She had been in love with her boss since she met him. But he never even gave her the time of day. She could hear low grunts coming from the office, signaling her boss’s impending release.  
She closed her eyes, imagining Crocodile’s wild, lust filled eyes staring into hers as he thrust into her willing body. A throb of arousal hit her core and she couldn’t stop her moan this time. She slipped her hand up her dress and touched herself through her lace panties. Her other hand gripped her breast, wishing it was his touch. She rubbed her clit through the fabric, feeling how soaking wet she was. She heard the woman scream her boss’s name and his groan of fulfillment as he came and she moved her fingers faster, crying out softly.  
But the sudden jiggle of the handle made her scramble to compose herself as the woman staggered out of his office, looking well-fucked. Mr Zero came out behind her.  
“Miss All-Hallows-Eve, bring me some more cigars.  
“Yes Sir.”  
He gave the blonde a final satisfied smile and returned to his office. Miss All-Hallows-Eve reached into several of the drawers of her large desk. After a moment of searching, she came up with a box of cigars and bottled water. She passed the water to the blonde and slammed her desk drawer shut. This was the life she was doomed to suffer; to watch the man she loved fuck beautiful women senseless, then make her take care of them after. If only he would look her way.  
She was snapped out of her reverie when she saw him staring directly at her, watching with the patient hunger of a predator.  
“Is everything alright, sir?”  
“Yes. The cigars?”  
As she stood and walked up to him, she noticed a quiver in her legs that wasn’t usually there. She handed him the box, and as his fingers touched his, she realized with horror which hand had been up her dress minutes before. Her fingers were still damp with her arousal. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Sir Crocodile.  
If he noticed, his face revealed nothing. Mr. Zero opened the box, selected a cigar, and brought it to his mouth. She grabbed the matches from her desk and he watched her with the same patient expression. She tried to control the trembling of her hands as she reached up. As the tobacco lit, he looked her squarely in the eyes. He made sure that he had her full attention as he rubbed his fingers together and smelled them.  
“Exquisite.”  
Her heart stopped.  
“Sir?”  
He reached up to the still burning match and pinched the flame out.  
“I said, exquisite. See for yourself.”  
She reached down for a cigar.  
He called her bluff.  
“No, my dear. You know what I mean.”  
Her face burned. He couldn’t possibly mean…  
Mr Zero grabbed the same hand in his and held it up.  
“You’ve been enjoying yourself, haven’t you? Tell me, how many times have you touched yourself listening to me?”  
She stammered, looking at him in horror.  
“Sir, I…”  
“I asked you a question. Answer it.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
She took a deep breath.  
“Every time, sir.”  
He smirked and looked at the blonde.  
“Leave.  
She scampered away as quickly as she could.  
Put away the box.  
Miss Eve complied instantly.  
“Face me, and hold out your hands.” 

“Yes sir.” She said, softly, obeying his command.  
“I want you to know what I was intrigued by. Taste yourself.”  
She blushed and brought her fingers up to her mouth.  
“Suck.” he commanded. She did so, tasting herself on her fingers.  
“How do you taste?”  
She moaned through her fingers.  
“I thought so. Show me what you do to yourself.”  
She began to stroke her lips, spreading her arousal on her fingertips once again. As she began to play with her clit, her free hand went again to her breast. Her nipples were poking through her dress and she seized one. Crocodile sat on the edge of her desk, his eyes fixed on her hand. She kept going, growing more excited and wild. Then, his hand grabbed hers, stilling her movement and pulling her hand up.  
He examined her glistening fingers.  
“This is good. Show me what you would do, if you were alone at home.”  
“I can’t, sir.”  
“And why is that?” she blushed furiously.  
“I... uhm… use a dildo.”  
“Do your best. I’m sure you won’t have too much trouble.”  
“Well, I’m usually laying down on my bed… and I'm naked.”  
He smiled. “Undress, and lie down. Take your time. I want to savor this.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
She stood up and unzipped her dress, letting it fall in a puddle at her feet. She bit her lip as she unhooked her bra and eased her panties down her legs until she stood in her heels. Her nipples pebbled and she shivered before laying down on the cold marble floor, looking up at her boss for approval.  
“Go ahead,” he said, drinking in her form. “I’m ready when you are,”  
She traced her lower lips with her finger before pushing her index into her tight pussy. She gasped and moaned, pumping her finger in and out. As she picked up speed, her heels clacked sharply on the marble as she braced herself. She began to buck against her hand. She added her middle finger as well, and rubbed her clit with her thumb, letting out a soft cry.  
“More.” he urged.  
She looked up to see him pull his hard cock out of his pants and thrust into his hand. She stared hungrily at his cock. He noticed and grinned.  
“Ah ah, not until you finish.”  
She sobbed and desperately fucked herself, feeling her climax nearing.  
“Just a little further.”  
“Yes sir,” she panted, “Yes sir, yes sir, yes SSIIRRR!!!”  
She screamed as she came, soaking her hand in her juices. Mr. Zero stopped stroking his cock and stood, looking down at her.  
“Very nice. I like what I saw, very much so.”  
She smiled weakly as he crouched down and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth. He began to suck gently on her fingers, and her legs quivered with the aftershocks of her orgasm.  
“You taste even better than you smell.” he growled.  
“But I bet you will be even more delicious from the source.”  
Before she could question what he meant, he lifted her up and sat her on the edge of her desk.  
Crocodile opened her legs and caressed them gently. Miss Eve shivered at his touch, his warm hand and cold hook creating two different, intense sensations as he stroked her thighs. He kneeled in front of her, his hot breath hitting her sensitive pussy and she moaned softly.  
She closed her eyes and waited. A heartbeat later, she felt his lips touch her pussy. He kissed her velvety folds passionately, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at her sopping wet entrance. Her feet came up and wrapped around his massive shoulders.  
Mr. Zero gripped her thigh with his hand, while his hook dug into the dark wood of her desk. He slapped his tongue against her tiny bud, causing her to go rigid and scream in pleasure.  
She bucked against his mouth and panted.  
“Please, don’t stop, Sir!” she moaned.  
He chuckled, the vibrations sending delicious sensations through her body.  
“I have no interest in stopping. I have never tasted a pussy as incredible as yours and I intend to have my fill.”  
“As much as you’d like, sir.”  
He voraciously attacked her pussy, thrusting his tongue deep inside her, drawing forth mewls and cries. She felt herself cum, again and again, drenching his face and the desk. Her boss greedily licked up all her juices, addicted to her flavor. She could think of nothing she wanted more than to keep that feeling forever, and would do anything to keep it going.  
Crocodile stood up.  
“Let’s continue this in a more comfortable setting.”  
“Yes, Mr. Zero.”  
“You shall only refer to me as sir.”  
“Of course, sir. Where will we go?”  
He lifted her up in his arms.  
“To my bed, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Crocodile slammed his secretary against the wall of his bedroom, kissing her passionately.   
“I thought you were taking me to bed, sir?” She panted, her fingers tangling in his long, dark hair.   
“In good time. We have business to attend to first.”   
She mewled as he nibbled on her neck.  
“Wh-what business?”  
“You didn’t think I’d had my fill yet, did you?”   
“No Mr… Sir.”  
“Good. Because I think you’re more than ready for what’s next.”   
“Yes, sir! Please don’t ever stop!”   
He pressed his enormous girth against her opening. She looked down and gasped. He was massive. She had never had anyone even half as large as he was.   
“I’m ready, Sir. Please!”   
“Good girl.” He kissed her, swallowing her scream as he penetrated her in one brutal thrust.   
Her breath flew from her body. She felt as though she was being split in half.  
“Fuck you’re so tight!” He growled.   
She couldn’t catch enough air to respond, so she let her body speak for her. Eve raked her nails over his back, wrinkling his expensive shirt and dug her heels into his ass, urging him deeper inside her.   
He obliged and began to thrust into her willing body.  
Their lips met in hot, open-mouthed kisses. Crocodile groaned and bit her plump lower lip. Miss All-Hallows-Eve sobbed as her Boss’s cock split her open with each thrust. She was in a haze of pleasure and pain, unable to move or speak except to urge Crocodile to fuck her harder and faster. He pulled her away from the wall and threw her on the bed. She bounced on the luxurious sheets, panting and eagerly spreading her legs for him.   
He removed his clothes, uncaring that his hook ripped his expensive clothes in his haste to get them off.   
She was practically drooling in anticipation, running her hands over her curves and eyeing him like an animal.   
Crocodile circled her like a predator, admiring her beautiful body.   
“Come and fuck me, sir.” she purred.  
He growled and pounced, grinning like his moniker.   
She squealed with delight and eagerly wrapped around his giant form. He laughed throatily.   
“That’s a good girl. Spread your legs wider.”   
She obliged and he pushed into her. He seized both her wrists in one mighty hand and pinned them over her head.   
She leaned up and kissed him desperately. He returned it without breaking the sensual rhythm.   
“Sir don’t stop! Please don’t stop! Fuck me as hard as you can!”   
“Oh, sweet thing, there’s so much more I have in mind for you!”   
She gasped as he gave a particularly wicked thrust.   
“Please give me everything, Sir!”   
“Well,” his thrusting kept up a vicious tempo,  
“Since you said please.”   
She screamed, her nails digging bloody furrows into his back.  
“Yes! Oh fuck yes, sir!”   
“Are you ready for your first gift?”   
“Yes! Please, sir!”   
His speed picked up, and she once again felt like she was being split in two. Crocodile kissed her neck and lips feverishly, his hook ripping into the mattress.   
“Scream for me.” he growled, nipping her neck. She obliged, sobbing and screaming her pleasure as she came again.   
With one last, earthshaking thrust, he erupted inside her. She moaned weakly as his hot seed filled her, and his hips stuttered a few more times before he collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. She caught her breath in bursts, stunned by her incredible good fortune.   
“”I never thought my secretary would be such an eager little slut for me.” he purred.  
“Only for you, sir!”   
He smiled, a rare sight for him, and Miss Eve fell in love even more. But she sobered up once she remembered what happened to every other woman he slept with. It was time to go. She rolled over, cautiously getting up.   
Her body was already feeling the aching pain from their union, and so was her heart. This would probably never happen again.   
“What.”  
She turned cautiously.  
Crocodile looked at her funny.   
“Where are you going?”   
She stammered, looking at him in horror.   
“Sir, I…”   
“I asked you a question. Answer it.”   
“Yes, sir.”   
She took a deep breath. “Back to work, sir.”   
He grinned.   
“Who said we were done here?”   
Her mind went blank.  
“But all the other girls-”   
“What gave you the idea you were like the others?”  
“Sir…”  
Mr Zero stood, unashamed of his nakedness, and took her in his arms.   
“Stay, and I’ll make you mine.” Their lips met.  
“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another story about my soulmate, Crocodile. Please leave kudos and review!


End file.
